


Stormy Sharing

by UXRaven



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Partner sharing, Rough Sex, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UXRaven/pseuds/UXRaven
Summary: After experiencing jealousy Logan convinces you to share him with Ororo.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Reader, Logan/Ororo Munroe
Kudos: 3





	Stormy Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple years back and finally got round to uploading it. It's a very thinly stretched plot, and my first multiple partners fic.

“Are you sure about this? Is this what you really want?” Logan asked you, his eyes pierced into yours in a soft gaze. His hand was upon your cheek, his thumb grazed it lightly in a small movement.

Your eyes went from him and over towards the dark skinned woman. Her light blue gaze looked back in curiosity. Wetting your lips you redirected your gaze once more and slowly nodded your head. “Yeah I’m sure.” You told him softly.

Logan moved his hand from your cheek and under your chin tilting it just a tiny fraction just to lean towards you so he could press his lips to yours. You responded to it easily and leaned against him. 

After the kiss ended you stepped back and noted that Ororo was making her way over. She gave you a friendly smile, then leaned down and drew Logan into a kiss as well. You chewed lightly onto your bottom lip and took the sight in. All the while thinking about how this came about.

Your relationship with Logan had been happening for some time, along with some heavy bumps along the way. One of those bumps was Ororo. You had known about their previous relationship, and for you certain actions between the pair made you feel paranoid that something was still going on. No matter how much Logan tried to reassure you that there was nothing to worry about, you still hadn’t been able to shake the feeling off.

After time the paranoia had escalated. You ended up in a bitter argument with Ororo,in which it nearly came to blows. After some interference from Logan to calm the situation, it had somehow ended up with the solution to involve the woman in a physical sense. You still weren’t sure just how you even agreed to it.

But here you were in a room with the pair of them. Right then you were attempting to see whether their kiss was a friendly one, or a hidden passionate one. For now you couldn’t tell. You found yourself being knocked out of your thoughts as Logan’s hand slipped around your waist. Bringing you closer to him before he even broke his kiss with Ororo.

As soon as his mouth left hers it was back on yours, his other hand coming up to the back of your head. His kiss more heated this time. It crossed your mind in that moment whether Ororo had something to do with it. As soon as the thought appeared, it disappeared as Logan trailed from your mouth and down to the sweet spot on your neck. The one which never failed to bring a rush of heat through your body.

You were dimly aware then that his hand slipped away from your waist. You cast your gaze to where Ororo is, seeing that his hand had slid underneath her top. The woman's hands were busy as well, her dealing with the buckle on his belt. He was soon stepping out of his jeans once they were unzipped.

With him now leaving your neck alone, he looked to you in clear arousal. He then moved fully to you and grabbed hold of the bottom of your top. Him swiftly pulled it up and over your head. His hands went back to your waist to deal with the fastenings of your own trousers. The speed of him doing so showed his eagerness.

The rest of your clothes quickly followed suit leaving you completely bare. About the same time Ororo had stripped down herself. A quick glance of her proved to you that she was well and truly naturally white haired going by a small neat area of pubic hair, which you tried your best to ignore.

Ororo moved next to you, her giving you a reassuring look before she placed a hand lightly onto your shoulder. You glanced back over towards Logan seeing him slip out of his boxers. His arousal more evident now. You swallowed the nervous lump that was in your throat.

Logan ran his hand up and down your side briefly. Then with a coaxing movement he urged you to lay down onto the bed, Ororo moved as well in order to lay down next to you. Your gaze shifted up at the ceiling as your cheeks flushed in embarrassment. You jolted slightly as a hand went between your legs and brushed against you.

Your sights moved down as you spotted Logan as he kneeled between you both. His other hand upon Ororo at the same time. One finger slid along you which was met by a slickness, while he bumped his thumb against that small sensitive bundle of nerves. You couldn't help but part your lips, followed by a quiet gasp.

Next to you Ororo made a similar noise. The woman however was much more open than you were, her pinching at one of her own darkened nipples. You weren’t sure how to act right then. Your attention however went back down as you felt the stubble of Logan's chin as it made contact with your lower inner thigh. Him kissing and nipping lightly at your skin. 

You bit slightly on your lower lip, feeling that teasing approach to what lies between your legs. However despite how close he gets he moved back up your leg and came away. His attention then went upon Ororo, who let out a murmur of encouragement towards him. You knew he had reached what he avoided with you since she arched herself back with a light airy groan, her hand going upon the back of his head.

Logan seemed to busy himself for some time, all the while one of his hands lazily caressed and slid teasingly just across your folds. Even though there is a low slow simmer you couldn't help but have a hint of jealousy towards the other woman as she let out a cry of satisfaction from having hit her peak.

Logan moved again, his hand leaving you fully as he crawled up Ororo’s body, him stopping to give some attention to her breasts. His mouth covered her nipples and tugged on them gently with his teeth. He made his way up again and drew her into a kiss. It sounded noisier than their last one.

You diverted your gaze, and somehow you managed to refrain from the urge you have to roll onto your side. You were increasingly wondering whether this had been a good idea or not.

You were knocked out of your thoughts as a hand went upon your cheek. Logan used it to turn your head towards him, he then leaned across from where he was in order to capture your lips with his. He was breathing harder than before, and on his mouth you could taste the other woman as it lingered in place.

He eased away from Ororo as the strength of his kiss increased. He rested on his side though he continued to lean over towards you. His mouth then trailed down your chin and towards your neck. Him nipping and kissing upon your pulse point once more.

As he focused on that spot he grunted softly, his hand moved onto your upper arm and trailed it down to your hand. Taking hold of it he brought it across and over towards his rigid length, your fingertips making contact. You just about brushed against him in which he grunted again.

His mouth left your neck and moved back up to your lips, his nose bumping against your chin on the way. His kiss was hungrier than previous. You responded to it, your breath hitching in your throat. He grunted again into your mouth. At first you thought it was from how sensitive he seemed, but as your fingers skimmed further down they came into contact with another hand that was holding him at his base.

You froze in your kiss and went to jerk your hand away, but he stopped you by taking hold of your wrist. He brought your hand a little higher than you had been, your touch ended up on Ororo’s cheek. It was now clear that she was working on him orally.

After a moment Logan uttered a slight growl and pulled away from you, him glancing downwards. “'Ro…” He uttered, that one word being all that was needed for the woman to stop and pull back. He shifted onto his back, then urged her on top of him. He let out a rumble deep within his throat, while she moaned as she eased herself down.

You looked between the pair as she moved swiftly upon him and then away. You felt a flush grow over your features. Some of that flush was from the awkwardness of the moment, and as much as you hated it also from the small pit of warmth that was growing within you.

You heard your name being spoken in a low rumble, your gaze went up towards Logan's features. He was partly frowning, from a mixture of lust and apparent concern towards you. “C’mere…” His voice rumbled again.

Your gaze went towards Ororo for a moment, the woman was preoccupied in her movements and vocally letting herself known. Logan's hand went upon your arm, the touch enough to distract you. He pulled you to him and brought you into another kiss, one hand going upon to the back of your head, while the other moved to one of your breasts, his thumb running repeatedly over the hard nub that was your nipple.

As before his kiss was strong, his breath catching into it. From where you were leaning against him you could feel the straining of his muscles as he was ridden. He nipped at your bottom lip before heading yet again to the same point upon your neck. He nipped against your flesh more than before, an action that had a deep reaction within you. You couldn’t help the movement that caused you to arch your neck a little to allow more access.

You felt the bed shift more as Ororo sped herself up, Logan grunted against your skin again as a result. He moved his hand from your breast and trailed it down your stomach until it ended up between your legs. You couldn’t help but let out a mild whimper, unable to stop yourself from bucking against his hand. He used his fingers to explore you, getting close but not actually penetrating you. Every touch just teasing you.

He brought more attention to the small bundle of nerves, stroking and pressing firmly. Each touch slowly began to bring you towards the edge. Your breathing began to speed up, giving an indication that you were close. It was at that moment that he suddenly stopped.

You moved your head back to look at him, since his attention upon your neck also stopped. You were so flushed, on edge, as well as confused, but strain on his features said it all.

His hands then left you and moved over upon Ororo's waist. He drew her down one final time as he let out a deep rumble from his throat. The woman emitted a loud cry as she hit her peak. She slumped forward, then slid off to one side. She appeared to be somewhat content.

You on the other hand however felt as frustrated as anything, since you hadn’t even had enough attention to even bring you anywhere near to satisfaction. There was just a burning heat simmering away inside of you from where you had been brought so close with no release. It was somewhat evident in your breathing and your flushed appearance.

Just as you were beginning to think that you were just a third wheel in a game of theirs you were suddenly shoved onto your back. Logan was above you almost immediately, he took hold of your wrists and pinned them up above your head effectively with just one hand. You looked up at him wide eyed, his own ones filled with a hungry desire. He used his own thigh to nudge your legs apart where he moved between them.

With his eyes locked on yours he pushed against you, from that you were able to feel his length nudging against your entrance. He moved a hand away from your wrist, only to reach between you so he could line himself up. He then paused before making a sharp move, him filling you up completely on just one thrust. Your muscles tightened up from the intrusion, while you let out a loud cry as it sent you hurtling over the edge, your inner muscles going into spasm. 

He gave you a moment to allow you to recover before he started up a strong motion. His pelvis slamming against yours. His hips moved swiftly as he released your wrists. Now free to do so you brought your hands up to his shoulders and gripped onto him. He arched his back a little then moved to grip onto your hips, using that grip in aid to drive himself deeper and harder inside of you.

Your breathing sped up and before long your voice loosened up as you became more and more vocal, ranging from whimpers to small cries as well as moans. You raised your legs up to press your thighs against his hips, moving your hips in time with his. His forehead pressed your shoulder as he pushed himself further.

Your cries continued to become more frequent as well as louder, you becoming lost in the feeling of him burying himself deeply within you with each movement. As you started to feel the tension in your body increase, as well as warmth spread throughout your form, you eased back your own movement. 

You became still now as he slammed harshly within you. Your inner muscles tightened up then began to contract strongly as you hit your peak. A final loud cry came from your lips in the form of his name. You held tightly onto his shoulders, hearing him growl as he slammed one final time inside of you. He twitched as he became still, then slowly and gently released the bite on your shoulder that you hadn’t even realised that he had done.

You panted in order to regain your breath Logan shifted slightly, though he remained for the time being in your depths. He moved a hand upon your cheek and moved his thumb in a gentle caress. You looked at him with tired half closed eyes, you just about managed a quiet laugh as he smiled fondly at you. His lips brushed across yours, then a soft groan came from you both as he withdrew himself.

Logan rolled off you and onto his back. He brought you with him, pulling you into his arms. You sighed in content and nestled against him, your head upon his shoulder. Your eyes closed the rest of the way, that was until a voice snapped you back to the now.

“I’ll leave you two to it.” Ororo spoke up. She had already finished dressing herself. You had virtually forgotten about the woman. “You know, if there's any more paranoia I’ll gladly help out again.” She added with a smile before she slipped quietly out.

“Night 'Ro.” Logan remarked just before the door was closed, then ran his hand along your arm. He shifted enough to press a kiss to your temple, then continued to hold you even after you drifted into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
